The Two Hundred One and a Half
by Boolia
Summary: What was Stan's family doing while he was trying to find them with Roger? Here's your answer! You thought you knew the two hundred episode of American Dad? You don't know the half of it!


The Two Hundred 1 1/2

Francine stood up, and dusted herself off. She looked around, as her children got up, and did the same.

"Where are we, Mom?" Steve wanted to know "Where's Dad?"

"I don't know." Francine answered. "And I don't know where your father is either. He's probably hiding somewhere so that I have to take out the trash again. Well, he's got another thing coming! I'm not taking out the trash again; it's either he does, or not at all!"

"But our house got destroyed in that strange blast that seemed to come out of nowhere, and without warning. We have do something."

"Exactly. It's almost like your father planned it this way." Both kids were confused.

"You don't think Dad was responsible for the blast, do you?" Hayley questioned.

"Heavens no! He would be a madman to do this just to get out of trash duty."

"But it's possible!" Steve spoke. Francine was shocked.

"What are you talking about?! He would never...". She sighed as she realized something. "You're right. Sadly, it's possible. But your father has done even worst stuff in the past."

"We know, Mom." Hayley agreed. "We're his children." Francine called for help, so did her kids. Unfortunately, nobody came. They tried this for a while with the same result.

"I think we'll alone, kids." Francine informed them a while later.

"But we can't be alone!" Steve protested. "We survived that blast, so surely there might be others that survived it too."

"Steve's right." Hayley agreed. "If there're other survivors out there, we have to find them. We might get answers to what happened."

"They are other survivors! There's gotta be!" Hayley ignored him, and continued.

"We have to find Dad, Klaus, and Jeff."

"We will." Francine stated. "But do we have to find Klaus?"

"Mom!" Francine sighed.

"You're right. But we can't find them just staying here. Let's walk on until we find a town or something." Hayley and Steve agreed, and walked on with their mother. "Stay with me, children. We don't know what's out there. The blast might have affected people or animals, and made them behave differently. We don't know."

"Mom!" Steve complained. "We're not babies. We can defend ourselves." He then stepped on a twig, making it snap in two. This scared him, and made him jump. "What was that?! Mommy, I'm scared." Hayley tried not to laugh, but thought this was too funny.

"Did that twig snapping in two scared written Steve?" She teased in a baby voice. Steve narrowed his eyes at her.

"Shut up, Hayley."

"Behave yourself, guys!" Francine said. "This is serious business. We don't have time for stupid childish sibling banter."

A while later, they heard a cry.

"What was that?" Steve asked. He looked at Hayley. "And I know that this time it wasn't a twig snapping."

"I know that, Steve." She answered.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know." The cry sounded kids went closer to where the noise was coming from.

"Kids, we don't have time for this." Francine said. "We have to seek help, and find your dad. Leave whatever it is alone. Kids?" Hayley gasped as she realized it was a falcon whose talon was stuck in a trap.

"Oh, you poor thing."

"Hayley, his wing is also broken!" Steve said to her. Hayley looked, and indeed the bird's wing was broken. "Whoever did this is sick. Trapping a bird of prey without a fighting chance? It breaks my heart."

"People sure can be jerks." Steve put in.

"Kids!" Francine said. "We need to go. We can't..."

"This won't take long, Mom!" Hayley told her. Francine sighed.

The bird cried louder as Hayley came closer. Hayley tried to shush the bird up.

"It's okay." She told it. "I won't hurt you. I just want to help." She grabbed the trap, and broke it. "There, you're free." The falcon tried to fly away, but fell back down.

"Hayley," Steve told his sister. "The falcon's wing is badly hurt. It won't survive. We have to take it with us." Hayley nodded on agreement as Francine was shocked.

"What?!" She questioned. "That thing's not going with us. Maybe we can find an aviary for it." Hayley gently grabbed onto the bird who tried to get away.

"No, Mom." She told her. "I'm keeping it until its wing recovers."

"But..." She sighed. "Very well, but I'm not responsible for it."

"I know, Mom. You don't have to. I'm taking it, so I'll take care of it, and be responsible."

"Good; let's go before it gets too late." They all headed off.

"While we walk, we can decide on a name." Steve suggested as they walked. He looked at his mom. "Mom? Care to give your name or names suggestion or suggestions?" Francine shook her head,

"No, the bird is your and your sister's problem. I want no part of it. I'll be focusing on the real, and more important task at hand here, finding your father."

"Okay, your loss."

They came to a town, but it was run down, and was a wasteland.

"Oh, good, a town." Francine observed. "It might not look too good on the outside, but now we can get maybe the answers we need." Steve looked at the sign.

"Safe Heaven?" He questioned out loud. "I don't remember this place, and I've lived in Langley Falls all of my life. And it doesn't look too safe to me. The title is misleading."

"It doesn't matter." Francine said. "As long as we find Stan, and maybe get answers is all that matters. Now, come on." They walked on.

"Oh, here's somebody." Francine said as they saw somebody ran pass. "Excuse me! Why are you running?"

"You have to get out of here!" The man shouted. "The Two Hundred are coming!" He ran off.

"The Two Hundred?" A confused Hayley questioned. "What's that?"

"Don't know." Francine admitted. "But it must not be something good. We have to be cautious."

"Clearly."

"Hey, Hayley!" Jeff greeted. Hayley turned around, and noticed him riding Klaus with two dragon wings.

"Jeff! You're alive!"

"Yep! In the flesh!" Hayley noticed Klaus.

"Klaus, is that you?"

"Ja!" The fish-dragon answered. "Isn't it amazing? I'm a fire-breathing dragon, so much better then my useless fish body."

"How did you turn into a dragon?" Steve wanted to know. Klaus looked at him.

"I don't know. When I woke up after the blast, I was a dragon."

"It must be the effects from the blast." Hayley reasoned. Klaus looked at her now.

"Could be." He said to her.

"Where's your father, Hayley?" Jeff asked.

"We're still looking for Stan." Francine answered for her. "As well as Roger."

"Didn't he go on that sixth grade field trip?" Steve questioned out loud to Francine. "I don't understand why; he doesn't know anybody from there, or is in the sixth grade, or a human. But I guess that's Roger for you, always unpredictable, and doing things just because he can."

"So, Jeff." Francine started at him. "Do you or Klaus know anything about the Two Hundred?

"There was a man panicking about it." Hayley continued.

"Also, why is there a Safe Heaven, and this place looks like the apocalypse Steve concluded. "We all were in comas for the last few days, so we have no idea what's going on." Jeff frowned.

"It's been like this since the blast." He answered. "Because all of the food is gone, the last remaining people had turned to cannibalism."

"Goodness!" Francine cried.

"Yeah; it's bad. People wanted to eat me, but I wouldn't let them!"

"And knowing Stan, he wouldn't either." Francine added. "Not without a fight." Steve looked at her.

"You think Dad is still alive?" He asked. Francine shrugged.

"Maybe. It's possible." She then smiled. "That's why we have to find him to see. It might not be too late."

"Or it might." Klaus said. Francine gave him a death glare. Klaus noticed this. "Or it might not; you can never know about these things." He changed the subject when he eyed the falcon in Hayley's arms. "Hey, Hayley, what's the deal with the falcon?"

"Oh, I found it injured, and decided to take care of it." She replied.

"But we're not keeping it." Francine added. "We're going to release that thing once it heals, so, you don't have anything to worry about, Klaus."

"I was never worried about it." Klaus assured her. "I probably would be if I was still a fish, but now that I'm a dragon, a falcon doesn't compare."

"So, did you name it, babe?" Jeff asked.

"No." She admitted. "But you can think of one if you want." Jeff pumped up his fist in excitement.

"Sweetness! I won't let you down, babe! I'll think of a good name." He thought for a second. "I don't have one now, but I'll think of something."

"You do that."

"I need food!" Someone said. They all looked at a man who had just come into view. He smiled as he saw them. "Food!" He ran to them.

"RUN!" Francine yelled. Jeff and her children didn't need to be asked twice. They all ran away with Francine. The man chased them, hungry for flesh.

"What's this person's deal?!" Steve questioned. "Why does that man think we're food? We're not food; we're human beings, same as him."

"He's obviously deranged, honey." His mom answered him. "Now keep running!"

"What do you think I'm doing?! Sorry, I don't know why I said that. It's stress talking."

"I have a name for the bird, Hayley." Jeff said to her.

"Not now, Jeff!" Hayley responded.

"I was thinking of Valerie because that is what I was thinking. It was the first name that came to mind."

"That's great, Jeff, Valerie it is." They ran to a dead end.

"What do we do now, Mom?" Steve questioned as they all turned to face the crazed cannibal man. "I'm only 14, too young to die! I have so many things I want to accomplish in life first"

"I don't know, baby." Francine admitted. She looked around. She was about to suggest something when Valerie flopped down to the ground.

"Valarie!" Hayley shouted.

"What are you doing, girl!?" Jeff asked. "Your wing's broken!" But despite the broken wing, the bird of prey managed to fly up, and pecked at the man's eyes. The man screamed. Everyone watched in awe at this.

"Look, Hayley!" An excited Jeff piped up. "Valerie is trying to save us, despite her injury! Such a heroic bird!"

"I see it, Jeff" The man slapped the bird to the ground. Everyone gasped.

"VALERIE!" Hayley and Jeff both screamed. The man then turned hungrily at them. Steve uttered the S word.

"Steve!" Said a surprised Francine. "Language! But you're right." She, too, uttered the S world. They then heard wing beats, but not Valerie's.

"Care for a ride?" A German voice asked. They all looked as Klaus flew besides them.

"Klaus!" An excited Francine said. "We're used to you being a useless fish."

"Understandable. Hurry, get on my back." He stopped for them to get on. Francine looked at Jeff and her kids.

"You heard the fish-dragon, kids and Jeff. Hurry, and get on!"

"Again, Mom." Steve began as Jeff went to get Valerie. "You don't need to tell us twice, we're hurrying, we're hurrying!"

"I have Valerie!" Jeff announced, the bird in his arms. They all got on Klaus, and Klaus stated flying away just as the man caught up to them. The raged man madly yelled at them, and shook his fist at them, as he was forced to stop chasing them.

"This is awesome!" Strive observed, looking at the scenery down below. "I'm on the back of a fish-dragon! If we all survive, and my friends are alive, I can't wait to tell them. They'll be so jealous! Can you breathe fire?"

"Can I?" Klaus said, and breathed fire. He then stopped.

"Awesome! Ever since I saw How to Train Your Dragon, I aways wanted to ride one."

"Well, your dream just came true, kid!"

"Klaus, where are you taking us?" Hayley wanted to know.

"I'm taking you wherever there's no more danger!" Klaus said. "At least, I assume you all want to be far away from danger."

"We need to save Stan." Francine put in.

"Are you sure he's still alive?"

"He's a frickin' CIA agent; he lives a for danger thus he's still alive. I'm sure of it, now, take us to him!" The now fish-dragon sighed.

"Very well." Shouts can be heard from below. They all looked down, and gasped. A kid and a grown-up was from running away from people wanting to eat them.

"We need to save them." Hayley stated.

"Oh no." Francine stated back to her. "We need to focus on saving ourselves, and finding your father. We don't have time to..."

"Cut the crap, Mom!" Hayley argued. "There's a kid involved. It's the right thing!"

"But..."

"Mom!" Steve complained. Francine sighed.

"Very well, Klaus, looks like we have to save those two strangers for some reason."

"Und there's just enough room for them to fit on my back!" Klaus said. With that, he flew down towards the two.

"Come on you two!" Hayley urged the man and child as they ran from the hungry looking people. "There's room for two more!" The two nodded, and got on. Klaus flew away.

"Thank you so much!" The man thanked them. "If you haven't shown up on what's this? A fish-dragon? Anyways, we'd be goners, so thank you."

"No problem!" Jeff said to them. "Francine wanted you to die."

"Hey!" Francine argued. "I did not say that!" She looked at the two newbies, and smiled. "It's so nice helping people out. That's what I keep telling my kids." Hayley and Steve rolled their eyes.

"Those people wanted to kill us." The boy said. "Why?"

"Because Langley Falls' gone to crap, that's why."

"Any reason why that is?" Hayley questioned them.

"Yes." The man answered. "I am one of the workers over at the Langley Quantum Labs. One of the sixth graders on the field trip wondered into a hadron collider when I told the kids not to. Unfortunately, his particles got split up, and more versions of him started terrorizing the students. That, I believe, is where all of this devastation started."

"It was weird." The boy added. "No one knew who this kid was. He wasn't our classmate. He just wondered into our group like he was one of us."

"Was this kid gray-colored?" Steve wanted to know.

"Yeah, he was!" Steve looked up at his mom.

"Roger!" He, Francine, and Hayley said at the same time. This confused the scientist.

"You know him?" He asked.

"Yes." Francine confessed. "And the boy's right. He wasn't supposed to be there. He's not even in sixth grade."

"What grade is he then?" The boy wanted to know. Francine struggled to think.

"Uh, we're not sure. Not sixth grade though, that's for sure."

"Anyways," The scientist continued. "I sort of took Micheal because all of his teachers and classmates all ran off. We're hiding back at my place until all of this chaos settles."

"And we're finding my parents in the process." Micheal put in. "My parents are alive. I'm sure of it."

"Just like Mom thinks that Dad's still alive." Steve said as well. "Maybe they're working together! How cool will that be?"

"So cool!" Micheal agreed. "I guess." He then saw Hayley's falcon. "And you have a peregrine falcon? That is also so cool! I know it's a peregrine because my dad works at a bird sanctuary where they keep injured animals until they can go back to the wild. If they can't go back, they keep them, or ship them to the local zoo."

"That's pretty neat." Hayley complimented. "This guy broke his wing, and we found him caught in a trap. So, I'm keeping him until he's better."

"That's so kind of you. My dad is always happy to find out that there's aways so kind and generous people out there."

"Okay, this is the stop." The scientist said. "Just down there is my house, and where I'm keeping Michel for the time being." Down below was a house in ruins.

"But what about my parents?" Micheal complained. "You promised we'll find them!"

"Micheal." The man told him firmly. "We will, but you know we can't just go into battle. We need a plan."

"Plus, my wings are getting tired." Klaus spoke. "So I could use the break." Micheal sighed.

"Fine; we can rest. But don't make it too long. I want to find my parents before I hit puberty."

"Me too." Francine added. "Well, not puberty. I'm a grown woman, but, I still want to find Stan ASAP. Oh, and also your parents would be a nice." And so, Klaus flew to land in front of the house, and everyone, but Jeff and Klaus, went inside (what was left of it, anyways).

"Sorry, Klaus." Jeff apologized. "You're too big to go inside. You stay out here. Don't worry, we'll be back for you. I promise." Klaus sighed.

"I understand. I'll be like a guard dog, only I'll be a guard fish-dragon instead. Ooh, can you bring me a snack? I could go for some food." Jeff was puzzled about this.

"What do dragons eat?"

"How the heck do I know? They're known to not exist! Just bring me something tasty to chow on." Jeff smiled.

"Will do." With that, he went inside.

"Okay," The scientist began. He looked at Micheal. "Micheal, how about you ask if our guests need anything, then go get them?"

"Why don't you?" He questioned back.

"Because I asked you, and I'm the adult, so you listen to me." Micheal sighed.

"Fine!"

"That's a good boy."

Once Micheal got done asking, he went into the remains of the kitchen to get what their guests wanted. The scientist looked at all of the guests.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Dr. Sherman, and you all know Micheal." Francine, Hayley, Steve, and Jeff introduced ourselves.

"Now, I got to tell you all something." Sherman said again when the introductions were done." He ushered them to lean forwards which they did. He lowered his voice. "Now, don't tell Micheal this, but, we're not going over what we're going to do next." Everyone was shocked about this. Sherman shushed them. "Shhh, Micheal will hear."

"But what about finding his parents?" Jeff wanted to know. "You promised him, and a promise is a promise."

"I know." Sherman agreed. "And I feel bad about it, truly I do. But I'm going to be honest, I don't think we're ever going to find his parents. I think they are dead. It'll be a waste."

"My parents aren't dead!" Micheal argued. They looked at him as overheard standing in the corner of the room. He had a tray full of snacks and drinks in his hands. He grew mad. "They're alive, and I know they are!"

"Now, Micheal..."

"No! You promised that you'll help me fond them, and a promise is a promise!"

"That's what I said." Jeff puts in.

"It's dangerous out there." Sherman continued. "We're be eaten alive."

"You're a coward! My dad always says to me not to quit because it's too hard. He says never to give up no matter what."

"That's smart advise, but that's not how life works. Sometimes you have to give up."

"I don't believe this. You'll want to stay here, and give up? Fine, but not me!" In his anger, he dropped the snacks, tray, and drinks to the floor. Everyone gasped as he ran off, wiping away a tear. "I'll do this myself, leave me alone!" Sherman sighed.

"Oh dear." He said to himself. "I really am in a pickle here, aren't I?" Jeff looked at all the spilled drinks and food on the floor.

"And look at all this wasted food!" He observed. "You know, maybe you could've lead us somewhere else to tell us, wait until later, or get him mad when we all had the food and drinks in our hands. They're innocent in this; they didn't need to suffer."

"You know, he's right." Francine spoke. She looked mad at Sherman. "You are a coward, promising a little boy, and stabbing him in the back when the going gets tough, and shattering his dreams like that."

"You don't understand, Francine." Sherman told her, defending himself.

"Oh, I understand all right! You're a lier! I understand that Micheal wants to find his parents, claiming they're alive. That's just like me wanting to find my husband. Stan. I like his determination. He may be a kid, but sometimes kids are smarter then adults, and this is one of those times."

"Now, Ma'am..."

"No! Now, I'm going to help that boy find his parents, and, screw danger. Screw it!" She looked at everyone else. "Anyone is welcome to join me." She was then off.

"Well, they're dead." Sherman observed. "I'll pick this up, and give you new snacks and drinks. They'll be the same stuff you asked for, just not the ones on the floor. That'll be gross, and they're make you sick, and you don't want that, especially at times like these. You want to be healthy enough to get away if need be."

"Can you help me find my parents?" Micheal asked Klaus when he ran outside to him, Klaus looked at him.

"Isn't the scientist guy and the rest of my peeps going to help you? Where are they?"

"They're not coming. The scientist, Dr. Sherman, thinks my parents are dead, and this is all too dangerous, and this is all a waste."

"Oh, that sucks. You kn..."

"Yeah, it sucks. But you don't think that, right? I know my parents are alive, they have to!"

"Aw, kid, that's so sweet that you have hope."

"So, will you help me?"

"Well, I..." But with one look at his hopeful voice, how could he say no?

"Please?" Klaus smiled.

"Sure, kid. Hop on!" Micheal smiled, and cheered.

"I knew you were different!" He got on.

"Now, I'm not Toothless, or one of the other dragons in the How to Train Your Dragon films, and those are just films. They don't tell you how to train a dragon, they just show you. I haven't read the books, but I think the same rule applies, so hold on! Are you ready?"

"I will. And I was born ready!"

"Okay!" He looked at the sky, and readied his wings. Eins, zwel, dr..."

"Micheal!" Francine shouted, running outside to then. Klaus stopped. Micheal groaned.

"Oh, no! Not you too!" He looked at her. "You can't stop me; I'm looking for my parents weather you like it or not!"

"Micheal, believe me, I don't want to stop you. I understand what you're going though."

"Oh, please, you don't understand how I feel. You're not going to help. You're an adult, so you're going to day it's to dangerous for a kid like me, blah, blah, blah!"

"What you say about your parents being alive, I think that about my husband, Stan. I want to find him too, so, you may think I'm another adult who doesn't understand. I do 100%. But, you're not going to do this alone. We're going to find my husband, and your parents together." Micheal looked at her.

"Really? You're not pulling my leg, are you?" Francine shook her head.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." Michael smiled.

"Okay, hop on!" Francine hopped on. They were about to go when another shout rang out.

"Mom, Micheal, wait!" They all looked, and saw that it was Steve. With him was Jeff and Hayley. Steve smiled. "We want to help." Francine looked at Micheal.

"Kid?"

"Sure, why not?" He decided. "The more, the merrier! Plus, it increases our chances!"

"True, it does!" Francine ushered them to get on. They all ran, and got on.

"Is this it?" Klaus asked. "Nobody else is coming? Sherman didn't have a change of heart, and is coming after all? Are we truly ready?"

"Just fly, Klaus!" Francine ordered.

"Okay, eins, zwel, dr..."

"Don't talk gibberish, Klaus, and just fly!"

"It's not gibberish! It's German, or have you been living under a roc...?"

"FLY!" Klaus sighed.

"Fine, but you really need to know your basic German." And with that Klaus took off.

"STOP, STOP!" They heard someone yell down below. They looked down, and saw Sherman screaming at them. Micheal waved to them.

"BYE, DOCTOR!" He yelled at him. "I'M GOING TO FIND MY PARENTS!"

"AND WE'RE GOING TO PROTECT HIM!" Francine yelled as well. "SO, DON'T YOU WORRY!"

"UND THEY HAVE ME ON THIER SIDE!" Klaus added. "A POWERFUL FISH- DRAGON THAT BREATHES FIRE, SO YEAH! THIS BOY HAS EVERYTHING HE NEEDS!"

"TAKE GOOD CARE OF VALERIE WHILE WE'RE GONE!" Hayley shouted down too. "WE'LL BE BACK!" With that, they flew on and on as Sherman continued screaming up at them.

After some time in the sky, Micheal perked up when he saw someone down below tending to a fire in the woods. He pointed to him.

"I think that's my dad down below!" He shouted down to him, waving. "HEY, DAD! UP HERE!" The man turned around. Hayley put a hand over Micheal's mouth.

"Oh, it might not be!" She scolded. "You can't just go..."

"MICHEAL!" The man shouted.

"It is!" Micheal piped up. "It is my dad!"

"You just got lucky, kid." Hayley said, sitting back.

"Go down to him!" Micheal ordered Klaus.

"Aye, aye, kind!" Klaus spoke, and landed down below.

Michel jumped down from Klaus right away to run up, and hugged his dad. His dad did the same. Everyone else was in awe as they saw this touching reunion.

"I thought I'd never see you again, son." The dad said.

"I knew you were alive, Dad." Micheal responded.

"Thanks for not giving up."

"I leaned from the best!" They then withdrew from each other. "So, where's Mom? Is she...?"

"Your mom's still alive," The father answered. Micheal sighed with relief. "But she took a nasty trip when we were running away from those cannibols, and got injured." He gestured to the cave behind him. "She's in the cave behind me."

"Then let's get her! We need to take her to Doctor Sherman right away." The dad was confused.

"You've been with a doctor?"

"Not the medical one. Dr. Sherman is from my field trip. Remember? You signed the permission slip." The dad remembered what his son was talking about.

"Oh, yes, now I remember!" Francine cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah! Dad, these people are my new friends. They helped me find you." The father looked at them all, and smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "I really appreciate you all helping my son." They all smiled back.

"No sweat!" Francine spoke. "Your son wanted so much to find you and your wife. For someone so little, he has a big heart. He never gave up hope. You should be really proud of him."

"Well, like he said before, he learned from the best."

"Dad!" Michel said. "I want to see Mom now."

"Oh, yes." The father responded. "Right this way. Everyone but Klaus followed him and Micheal into the cave.

"Mom!" Micheal cried when he saw her resting her injured leg on the floor. The mom smiled.

"Micheal!" She embraced him in a hug as her little boy cried, happy to see her after so long. Everyone smiled at this scene.

Micheal then showed them his new friends, and they introduced themselves. She thanked them for finding them, and protecting Micheal.

"Well, let's go, honey." The dad told his wife. "We can take you somewhere more proper until your legs heals. Micheal's been living with a doctor, not a medical one, one from his field trip before the blast." The mom was intrigued.

"Oh, okay, you think it's safer then this place? What if something happens?" The father shrugged.

"Something bad could happen there. Hopefully, nothing though. Since the blast, everything's unpredictable, and so is life in general."

"Yes, it is." She changed the subject. "Okay, I trust you."

"You better." Micheal's father looked at everybody else. "Can one of you help me get my wife to that fish-dragon thing?"

"I'll do it!" Jeff offered, and went to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem; I love helping!"

And so, with the wife's arms on each of their shoulders, Jeff, the dad, and all of them went outside to Klaus.

"Doctor Sherman!" Micheal called as they all walked in the remains of the house. "Doctor Sherman!" Sherman then appeared by the stairs. Micheal saw him, and ran to him, "Oh, Doctor, these are my parents. Please, help my mom. She injured her leg. Can she rest here?" Dr. Sherman looked at his parents, and went over to them.

"I'm Phil Sherman." He introduced himself. "And of course you all can stay here for as long as you need or if we need to evacuate when the two hundred or cannibals come. I'm afraid if you ma'am are still weak, then I'm sorry, but we may not have a choice. Only the strong survive."

"I understand." The mom responded. "And thank you for this. Hopefully, I'll be strong enough when the time comes."

"You're very welcome, and hopefully, you're right."

"Hopefully I'm right too."

"We're going to head out, and let you people be." Francine announced. They all looked at her. "We need to get my husband, and these kids' father back, and you are not going to change my mind!" Dr. Sherman sighed.

"If you must." Francine was shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you guys can all go out there to rescue Micheal's parents, you all showed yourselves capable that you all can do anything."

"You're darn right we're more then capable!" Steve put in.

"And plus you got your mom by your side."

"You're down right they do!" Francine agreed proudly.

"She's my mother-in-law actually." Jeff spoke up. "And we have a fish-dragon and a falcon. There's no way we can lose!"

"In speaking of the falcon," Hayley said, "How is she? May we see her?"

"Yes." Sherman said. "Right this way." With that, they all followed him.

"Hey, Valarie." Hayley greeted the bird when they saw her perching on the nightstand, resting her bandaged wing. "How are you doing?" The bird cawed. Hayley thought about something. This worried Jeff.

"You okay, babe?" He wanted to know.

"I think Val should stay here. Her wing's still broken. I don't want anything else bad to happen to her. It's for the best."

"Hayley, I get what you are saying, but don't forget, she attacked those men right after we saved her despite her injury. Like us, I think she's more then capable, and can mange. She may surprise us yet again."

"Well, I don't know."

"If you train her, she'll do whatever we say on command. She could be a very strong asset to our team to help us find your father."

"I still don't know."

"Please, Hayley. Please, please, please!" Hayley sighed.

"Alright, we'll bring Valarie along." Jeff cheered.

"Are you sure you all have to go?" Sherman questioned as they were all outside.

"Yes, I'm sure." Francine told him. "But thanks for everything." Sherman sighed. He still wanted them to stay, but knew he couldn't force them to. He smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for helping me save my mom and dad." Micheal thanked them. "Hopefully you can find your husband." Francine looked at the little child.

"Like I told your dad," Francine began. "No sweat, and thanks."

"And like I told Sherman," Jeff added. "I love helping, and I feel like I can say the same for all of us."

"If you change your mind," Sherman began. "Or after you find him, you can aways come back, assuming my house is still standing."

"Thanks." Francine stated. "But I don't think we're see each other again. Good luck surviving this!" And with that, Francine, Jeff, and the kids all said their farewells, and good lucks, got on Klaus, and they flew off. They saw Micheal shout, and waved goodbye as they all were on their way as they all prepared for the dangers that lay ahead.


End file.
